The Truth Is Out, No More Lies
by That girl from Slytherin
Summary: This a sequel to "Can't lie to yourself forever" After the kiss John and Dave started dating and everybody is okay with it, or are they? Will something bad happen, will relationships crash and burn or survive and flourish? Read and find out. ((Discontinued))
1. Chapter 1

p data-p-id="26430c38c8b9b82b67d49a76ac85751d"(( John's pov))/p  
p data-p-id="8b61865b186d0e6f647b1b9247a9986f" After me and Dave started dating, I asked my dad if I could move in with my cousin Jake, so I could be closer to Dave. br /My dad said yes and within that month I was living with Jake and everything was perfect./p  
p data-p-id="472fa719256c386af31728b00351eb45"That was until I realized I would be going to a new school, in a new town, and be a freshman in highschool. This was going to be interesting. Good thing Dave is gonna help me through it./p  
p data-p-id="ac8667290981908c703271113bb0738c"((Dave's pov))/p  
p data-p-id="ebd0bbaa8a506c068a15a61fe6c2ade5"I finally had John and my life is pretty freaking good right about now. I don't think anything could ruin it./p  
p data-p-id="c06e37e321c5012b3e0df2a31610fe42"After John moved in with Jake, I got to see him so much more and it's amazing. But he's going to my school now, well the high school in my town and we but don't know what to expect, but I told him I would help him. Well now I need help, where is Dirk when I need him!/p  
p data-p-id="2d2b96c14b7fb342953b2beecc61e50f"((Dirk's pov ))/p  
p data-p-id="0f3ec331b231c0c9d738e796839a1c8d"Those two are so innocent and cute it's annoying. They're always near each other. They think nothing is going to break them, well they're about to go into highschool and there is going to be drama./p  
p data-p-id="eee5367387ed31c46bc4dae3e4086f32"Well I just hope they can survive this./p  
p data-p-id="eb3d0b04b7f280e4fca10c7c92025f19"((Jake's pov))/p  
p data-p-id="6bca49beff4ea6762efe4263bb51f4a1"I let John move in with me and it's so much nicer then living alone, like before. Plus I get to see my boyfriend almost every day because of John./p  
p data-p-id="0aad02ad9336a35b6acbe88477308af7"School is starting soon and me and Dirk will be seniors. Can't wait to see the rest of my friends. I just hope Dave and John will be okay./p  
p data-p-id="181d5a1c1b4556fc5fc7a00d6fe257fb"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br /Okay so this took so much longer then it should of. But chapter one is finished and I'll start on chapter two when I get home. So enjoy it, bye/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p data-p-id="6d7e58f2de176fd80de4f4b15c5b7160"-3rd pov-/p  
p data-p-id="f6a725041302803531044519399fa8d6"The morning started out pretty good, Jake and John had stayed over at the Striders resident. They all got ready and left, when they got to school is another story./p  
p data-p-id="cab13450a55b09ed5b35c2e03c855930"Dirk and Jake went there own way figuring that John and Dave could work together. But Dave only knew one person that was going to the same school and possibly another one but he wasn't sure./p  
p data-p-id="ae8d0cd902f166ffbfdc3e87cf4359db"They both found their lockers, which were right next to each other, they got everything they needed, good thing they both had the same homeroom. When they got into the class room there was only three people in it, the teacher and two girls. Good for them because those two girls are thenones Dave knows./p  
p data-p-id="575502218b8c166e7164fd84c48f0891""Rose and Jade what a nice surprise." Dave said as he walked in holding John's hand./p  
p data-p-id="576b56b9a19b753a0df3f72a209f630e""Hey Jade how was your summer?" John asked as he let go of Dave's hand and went to hug Jade./p  
p data-p-id="1b163df70d37b75801322a91899d5336""Hi Dave! It was wonderful John, I can't believe we have a class together! How was your summer?" Jade asked with happily./p  
p data-p-id="c0eebc7f75fe6f4874c0b7d912ac115b""Great, me and Dave got together!" John said confidently./p  
p data-p-id="0734aea05bea8091d874f0b0622e3267""Hey Dave. Also city congrats guys." Rose finally said./p  
p data-p-id="32870ea8248414d7681c90ca394eb183"They all talked for a bit until two more people walked in quietly arguing with each other. One was a tall girl with long black hair with a green tint wearing a black shirt and red skirt, while the other person was a short boy with pail skin and white hair wearing a black turtle neck and black jeans talking in a what seemed like a heavy Russian accent. They stopped they realized there were people in the room already./p  
p data-p-id="fb784396be3f589ab562dbda8f714f24"-br /I'm going to stop it there. I think that's a good place to. Thank you all for reading it and enjoy the new chapters coming soon!/p 


End file.
